Greater Arabball
Greater Arabball officially name is Federative Republic of the United Arab States but is better known simply as the Greater Arab, is an arab state that was born after victory in a rebellion against Ottomans. It's the second pan arab nationalist state after the death of old United Arab Republicball. He is known as the stronger arab country that ever existed. History Beginning The Greater Arab at the beginning wasn't a planned thing, most arab nationalists leaders never thought that one day something like the Greater Arab would emerge from their rebellions. After ottomans banned arab nationalism and other organizations allowing only neo-Ottomanism and ottoman nationalism as form of islamic nationalism to remove arab islamic nationalist feeling, the things never became calm again in the arab world. After the Ottomans tried to distract arabs inviting them to remove Judean Empirecube and later Holy Roman Empireball that came to occupy Palestine, the ottomans lost excuses and they known they would have to fight against all those Arabs. The civil war began together with the one that happened in iranian countries. After 160 years of ottoman domination the arabs were finally free again, the center of the revolution was in Damascus, to celebrate the victory, a new mosque was built for both sunni and shia pray together and a new monument in commemoration of the revolution was built. Consolidation of power in the Arab world After expelling Ottomans from Syria and Iraq, the leaders of the Levant revolution met with the leaders of North Africa revolution to discuss about the situation, they both saw remnants of ottoman influence in arab lands, the first one was when in the gulf region, a country led by a former arab king loyal to ottomans that was an ottoman proxy. Same thing happened in the North of Africa, ottomans were still keeping their proxies states and allies against arab nationalists. In Tunisia a former major declared himself the sultan of Tunis and surrounded the city with walls. Later Morocco followed the example too. Another Emirate rebellion almost emerged in Libya, however the arab nationalist troops from Egypt came and defeated the rebels and their leader was executed together with the mb of Egypt. The Emirate rebellions received some weapons from ottomans and decided to conquer Mecca and Medina that were under nationalist control after the ottoman imam of the city fled and an arab mufti assumed control of the city, the mufti made an alliance with the nationalists that didn't touch in the status of the city and sweared they would protect it from any kind of invasion. The emir decision in invade Mecca was fatal, he ended up having all his army defeated in september of the same year the emirate was taken and destroyed by nationalist troops. After nationalist rebels managed to unify their movement from Morocco to Egypt they began to find for ways of union. The city of Rabat in Morocco was still under the control of the former king of the ottoman province, he founded a new rebellion and recieved some missiles from ottomans and said he would kill everyone around him without mercy if nationalist troops came, but the king was so old and became sick in the middle of this process, then a military revolt started in the city that became splited. The king died in october of that year and two weeks after this Rabat was liberated by nationalist troops. Later the rebellion in Tunisia began to be attacked by a lot of nationalist and popular troops that wanted to end with the tyranny of the sultan, the sultan was really scared and in the middle of the raids he fled to Turkey but nobody knew about it at that time. After the former sultans and ottomans puppet/vassals were either killed or exiled, the nationalists leaders began to negotiate again. Unification of Arab lands After two months of negotiation the Greater Arab was finally founded and this was celebrated with a lot of happiness in all corners of the arab world. Federalism was partially adopted, the government was secular in most part supporting islam, christianity and other religions, the president was required to be a muslim though, also people could choose religious laws for regional scale. The republic also focused on popular support. Ideology *Arab Nationalism *Pan Arabism *Arab Socialism *Ba'athism (factions) *Nasserism (factions) *Third International Theory (factions) *Left Wing Nationalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Zionism *Anti Ottomanism Family Greater Arabball is a member of the great historical arab countryballs that include: *Rashidunball *Umayyadball *Abbasidball *Fatimidball *United Arab Republicball *Greater Arabball (current one) “And ottomans never were part of our family!!!!! Their khara roach caliphate is a piece of more khara compared to glorious old arab caliphate!!!” -Some mad nationalist arab. Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Arabic Category:Tunisiaball Category:Algeriaball Category:Syriaball Category:Iraqball Category:Palestineball Category:Lebanonball Category:Jordanball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Qatarball Category:Bahrainball Category:UAEball Category:Omanball Category:Yemenball Category:Egyptball Category:Moroccoball Category:Libyaball Category:Socialist Category:Secular Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Sudanball Category:Mauritaniaball Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Zionist